I'll Keep Writing About You
by s-sdensi
Summary: (Previously "Inside These Gray Walls") PART 1: A set of little stories that are written during my Humanities class (chapters 1-6). Mainly Densi drabbles. PART 2: Various one-shots written during my Teen Writing Group (chapters 7-11).
1. 1: Raccoons

**AN: This newest drabble set will definitely end by June 2016. All this set has are little stories that are written (by me, of course) during English class. This set is published in chronological order, from our first day to last day of class. I will also be adding my commentary as to what the prompt was. Enjoy the newest collection, lovelies!  
**

* * *

 **Prompt: Free Write (5x21, K's 3rd POV)**

 _ **Free Write is a writing exercise where our class got to write whatever we wanted to. It was our icebreaker on the first day of class.**_

* * *

Finally. The day was over, the sun was setting, and it was time. They debriefed and began to head back from the takedown when she noticed that something was wrong. Very wrong. He was unusually quiet, almost too quiet. The man she had seen before Afghanistan was chatty, flirty, yet only a hint of sadness within his being. However now? Grief seemed to be dripping out of his pores. They made it back to the mission, and she ran towards her trunk. _Thanks Callen. Now I need new gym clothes._

As she made her way inside, she saw him sitting at his desk. _Perfect._ She ambled up confidently. _You can do this, Blye._

"Hey!" He looked up at her, seemingly startled.

"Oh, um... hi." Before she could breach her subject, they began to talk about her Wonder Woman bra and his Superman boxers. How did that happen? Maybe, she does suck at communication. She takes a breath. _Here we go._

"So... you wanna... come over to my place?"

"Um... I don't think that's a good idea." _What?_ He looks down, and her eyes silently trail down too. _Oh my god. He kept it safe._ He looks back at her with a perfect, puppy dog-esque sadface. The lightbulb goes off, and she finally realizes what was still bothering him. _Damn Angelo. Damn Hetty._ She knows exactly what to say.

"What does your Third Heart tell you?"

Now she has him. At least, that's what she thought. He looks at her, then at the knife. He sheathes it, and turns it towards her.

 _No. No no no no no. This can't be happening. What went wrong?_

"Contrary to popular belief, I do believe that raccoons mate for life." Those damn raccoons. How much she wished they could have moved past those stupid metaphors. But one thing was for sure.

They were done.


	2. 1: Peeping Tom

**Prompt: Inspiration Words + Teacher Prompt (IW: Pizza, Happiness; TP: Teacher+Leo DiCaprio)  
IA Investigator POV**

 _ **Inspiration Words was when our teacher, Mrs. M, brainstormed (with us) a whole bunch of random words, which we got to choose 2 words out of that list to write about. After 5 minutes, she gave us another prompt, where we had to choose between her and Leo DiCaprio or our Human Geo teacher and Breaking Bad. (Most of us chose Mrs. M and Leo though.)**_

* * *

"Damn, all that seems to be in here is food, pizza boxes, and beer cans. Is there anything that is in here but food?" He thought as he scrounged through the garbage bin. He was digging like a beaver, when he heard the most frightening guffaw ever. He peeked his head out of the nasty, odorous bin, and realized it came from the house whose garbage he was shoveling through. His head was sticking out enough to catch a glimpse through the window. A peeping Tom? He never thought his job would come out to _this._ He peers through the window, where he can see and hear the brunette sprawled across the couch, and the Detective in question.

"Did you know that my childhood friend, Nikki, and I would always argue over who would marry Leo DiCaprio first? I wouldn't be surprised if she's on track to making that dream come true." She smiles softly at her boyfriend, lost in a rare, happy memory of her childhood. However, he snickered venomously. Once he found what he was looking for, the Detective and his partner/girlfriend/lover/whatever the hell she is would not be living in happiness for much longer.


	3. 1: Boatshed

**Prompt: Theme Words (Love, Deception, Irony, Lies)**

 **Think of this as a continuation of Chapter 2. ;)**

 _ **Theme Words was an exercise where after we learned about theme in a literary piece, we had to use as many themes as possible in one piece of writing. The themes were generated by Mrs. M and Mrs. J, our Human Geo teacher. I'm not too happy with the ending, but I finished the story in the time given, so that was good.**_

* * *

They were making their way into the boatshed, still joking about the most recent Top Model eviction, when they noticed the other men. Sam and Callen were standing around the table, with defeat injected in their shoulders. Sam looked up slowly, his eyes brimming with regret. However, Callen stared at Kensi and Deeks, shock filling his features. Kensi and Deeks looked at each other, _what the hell was going on?_ The interrogation room door opened, and out ambled Detective Rivera. Kensi's eyes widened. _Oh man, this better not..._

"Detective Deeks. _So_ glad to see you." She smirked, ego and pride shining brightly from her eyes.

Deeks sighed. This was it. His secrets were about to be revealed. All he could hope was that Kensi would not be involved in the fallout of what may happen. He could take whatever they said about him, but he would not sit quietly if they involved his girlfriend, his partner, his _everything_ into this. He nodded his head, then followed Rivera into the minuscule, wooden room.

* * *

This would probably be a joke, he mused, had he not known what was going on. But oh how false that was. He had pondered back to every job, every cover, every case he'd been involved with. He'd done some very beneficial things for the world, but not without countless acts against the law. How ironic, the young boy, abused day after day, who wanted to protect those who had experienced his hardships, had done those very things to others. And maybe, even worse.

* * *

"Have a seat, Detective." Rivera sneered at him after she threw a brown folder onto the table. She seemed very proud at what lay inside the folder, relaxing on the table top. Deeks plopped onto the chair, on the other side of the table. The folder stared at him, laughing and taunting him.

 _"You're gonna get it!"_ It made fun of him, solidifying his gut into cold, hard stone. Rivera remained standing, with a haughty expression etched onto her face. He felt thankful that Kensi was not there in the room, as he knew she would've been one step away from slugging Rivera across the face.

"So, Detective. Do you remember the Molina cartel?" She grinned. "Oh wait, of course you would. How could you ever forget what they've done for you?"

 _Wait, what?_ Okay, this was a shock to him. Yeah, he had gone undercover in the Molina cartel, probably a couple times using Max. But that was just one case of Max, which wasn't even that bad compared to other ops he had used Max on.

What could Rivera have on him?


	4. 1: Underground

**Prompt: Describe a Setting (1x19, K POV)**

 _ **We started our writing unit, and our first lesson was to describe places vividly. We were taught a whole lesson by Mrs. M, then we were let loose. Our prompt was to describe a scene and write it so where it was vivid enough to allow classmates to guess where the story took place. I shared mine, and ended up finding an LA fan who knew exactly what I was writing about. Oops. ;)**_

* * *

She walks into the cold, desolate building. Oh, how different it looks than when she was there in the morning. She ambles to the staircase, and makes her down up the old concrete blocks. Before she reaches the solid metal door, she hears them. Men, screaming and yelling, pounding of fists and dropping of bodies. She swings open the door, and sees the thin cage in front of her, made only of coarse wire and big, crimson mats. She stands in front of a pillar, anticipating the next match. Within seconds, a shady man dressed in solid leather sneaks up on her.

"Watcha bettin?"

She places $10 on Sam.

Finally, the official, dressed in solid black, as dark and cold as the gym above them, arrives at the center. _Here we go._ She sees Sam on one end, and he nods. She sees his opponent, Wyler, looking pointedly at her.

 _Let the games begin._


	5. 1: Hacienda

**Prompt: Models (Describe a Setting; 1x20 D POV)  
**

 _ **The Models activity is where our class reads a passage, and emulates the style and structure in our own piece. In this drabble, we have Deeks entering the Mission for the first time.**_

* * *

Beyond the creaky, wooden doors, he caught a glimpse of a completely unexpected site. From the outside, the building appeared abandoned and rusted, with an official, bright sign that seemed to yell at all passerby's, **"KEEP OUT! DO NOT ENTER! CLOSED TO WATER DAMAGE!"** But inside, it felt like a mixture of a Spanish Hacienda and a modern, government building. He followed the path inside, and heard the doors slam behind him. He continued his path inside, to view a brightly lit main room, with bustling people running around throughout the downstairs and upstairs spaces. His focus darted straight ahead, and he noticed a large office only separated from everybody else by giant, wooden shutters. At first glance, the office was quite an elegant workspace. But once his detective skills set in, he noticed the expensive artifacts, and an intricately carved teapot, with golden vines and hazel foliage. A cup sat next to the pot, steam billowing out of the opening.

"Huh," He pondered. "Someone just poured some tea in there." His gaze shifted to his right, where he saw another enclosed workspace, but with 4 desks conjoined into two opposite tables. He entered the space, and immediately focused on the desk to his left. He came to a stop, and stared at the objects littering the maroon desk. The poor desk looked like it was drowning in paperwork and a million tiny memorabilias, ranging from a set of elephant figurines to a mug overflowing with pens of different brands. He shook his head in amusement once he glanced at the name tag, of course _her_ desk would look like that.

"Good morning, Mr. Deeks." An aged voice greeted from behind him. He turned around, and smiled.


	6. 1: Dreams

**Prompt: Some Dreams Don't Come True (Or Do They?)  
**

 _This was actually written for my writing group in the library, but I changed the names in that story. Enjoy this!_

* * *

It was a warm, sunny Thanksgiving in 1990 when Donald Blye realized his marriage was falling apart. He loved Julia with all his heart, but their playful fights had become worse. The part he dreaded? His daughter knew exactly what was happening. Each time he and Julia fought, little Kensi would watch from the top of the stairs, with wide eyes and trembling hands. The fights started off of as loud voices, then they became heated words. Kensi was scared, she didn't want her mommy and daddy fighting.

But on that Thanksgiving day, Donald Blye sat down his daughter and asked her, "Do you know what's happening between mommy and me?"

She nodded, slowly. "Are you and mommy gonna divorce?"

He was shocked. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Jenny Sanchez told me. She said her mom and dad used to fight a lot and then one day her mom left her dad. She told me it's called a 'divorce'. Is that going to happen to you and mommy?"

Donald teared up. No child should ever have to worry about their parents separating. "No sweetheart. We're not going to divorce."

Kensi smiled. "Okay, good! What is a soulmate, daddy?"

 _Now where did that come from?_ Donald thought as he shook his head. "Why do you ask, baby girl?"

"Jenny said that after her parents divorced, her dad told her that soulmates don't exist. But what are soulmates?"

"A soulmate is a person that completes you. They love you no matter what, and they would never do anything to hurt you."

"Is mommy your soulmate?"

"Yeah, I think she is."

"Do you think I have a soulmate, daddy?"

"Of course, baby girl."

"Why do..."

"I think that's enough of questions today baby girl. Let's go eat your mom's delicious lunch, okay?" Kensi nodded, but as Donald left the room, he heard his little girl whisper, "I can't wait to meet my soulmate."

(Little did she know that her soulmate would shoot his own father that day.)

* * *

Thanksgiving 1990 was a warm day, but it couldn't have felt any chillier to little Martin Brandel. He had woken up early in the morning to his father slamming the door of the house shut. Marty jumped from his bed and ran to his parents' room, where he saw his mom putting on makeup to cover her black eye. He watched silently for a moment before his mom saw him. Roberta turned and smiled sadly at her son.

"Good morning Martin."

"Morning mama. Happy Thanksgiving."

He quickly showered, and helped his mama cook lunch. Dad came home and promptly passed out on the couch, smelling like whiskey and cheap beer. Marty and his mom ate quickly and silently. As they were cleaning up, Marty asked his mom a question.

"Do soulmates exist?" Roberta turned to her son with shock etched on her face.

"Why, little one?"

"If they do, your soulmate sucks." He answered vehemently.

Roberta giggled quietly. "Maybe they do exist, sweetheart. But I don't know."

The two finished washing the dishes, and Roberta shooed Marty outside to Ray's house while she cleaned the house before Gordon woke up. Marty came back almost 5 hours later, to find his dad waiting for him at the door.

"Where have you been? You're late for dinner."

"Sorry dad." Gordon grunted, and turned to walk to the dining room. The Brandels ate dinner peacefully, until Roberta served dessert, apple pie.

"Apple pie? What is this shit? You said you were going to make a pecan pie!"

"Pecans were too expensive, Gordon. I could only buy apples." Roberta trembled, waiting for the beating that was sure to come.

"You stupid bitch! Pecans aren't expensive. You're worthless! You can't even make a pie properly!" Gordon picked up the pie that rested in Roberta's hands and flung it across the room. Marty stood up, scared for his mom. Gordon then backhanded his wife, and she went sprawling to the floor.

"Mom!" Marty screamed, and Gordon's bloodshot eyes glared at him.

"Stay out of this, runt! Go to your room now!" Marty ran to his room, but instead of hiding under the bed, he ran into the closet. He dug around the papers and toys lying on the floor until he reached a shoebox. He opened the lid and brought out a gun. Ray had given him the gun, and told him to "shoot the bastard the day it's too much". Today, his dad had gone too far. He ran down the stairs, to see his dad whipping his mom with his belt. Marty's hands trembled, and he aimed the gun as his dad began to unzip his pants.

"Dad!" Gordon turned to look at him and began to roar in laughter.

"Oh, little Martin has a gun! I'm so scared, don't shoot me!"

"Stop hurting mom, or I will shoot." Marty' s voice trembled.

"Martin, don't do it. It's okay. Mommy's okay." Roberta's small voice tried to pacify him as she tried to get up.

"Shut up!" Gordon roared and kicked Roberta in the ribs, and she fell to the floor again.

"No!" Marty yelled, and pulled the trigger. The gunshot rattled the house, and Gordon stood in shock, before falling to the ground.

"Dammit. I hate you, Marty!" He yelled before he passed out.

Marty dropped the gun and sat on the stairs. He promised himself that once he found his soulmate, he would never ever be like his dad to them.

* * *

Christmas Day 2004 should've been a magical day, but all it did was reaffirm to Kensi that soulmates truly did not exist. When she was 11, her parents ended up divorcing and they broke her heart in the process. How could she ever forgive her mom who decided to leave her soulmate for another man? But Jack. Oh, he made her believe again. He swept her feet away with his handsome looks, and he was the reason Kensi Blye believed in soulmates 9 years after her parents' disaster. He was romantic, kind, gentle, but had that good soldier vibe to him. He was everything her dad was, and she couldn't be happier.

Of course, when he bent on one knee and asked her to marry him, she could only say "Yes"! She didn't care that he got shipped off a week after he slipped the ring on her finger. She didn't care that he came back broken. She didn't care that he had nightmares, plaguing those rare chances when he could actually close his eyes. She didn't care, because he was her soulmate and she loved him.

But obviously, he didn't love her as much as she loved him. She woke up that morning, expecting to spend her 1st Christmas with Jack actually at home, to a cold bed and empty house. She cried. She screamed. She threw her engagement ring into the ocean. She built her walls and resolved to never let anyone in again.

* * *

Marty Deeks didn't have time to look for his soulmate. After he shot his dad, his mom took him away from that house and they moved to a small apartment. She filed for divorce and changed her's and Marty's last name to Deeks, her maiden name. Marty worked hard in school while playing around a bit, but graduated at the top percent of his class. He went to law school and became a lawyer, but soon became disillusioned with the field. He soon transitioned into LAPD, where he worked on the streets for about a year before graduating to an undercover detective. He checked in on his momma frequently but never told her too much about his job. His mom didn't need the additional stress about him.

After he became a detective, his mom teased him about finding his soulmate. He told her that he wasn't ready for that yet.

* * *

Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks met on April 6th,2010 in an MMA gym, undercover. But they didn't realize that they were each other's soulmates, yet. It took them almost 3.5 years to finally admit their feelings to each other. Then, they were separated for 4 months, after which they broke up after being scared by a well-placed suspect who advised Marty to not fall in love with his partner. It was too late for that, but they broke up to try to stabilize themselves. But they couldn't stay away for long. They finally made up before Christmas, and fell back into each others' arms.

As Kensi lay in Deeks' arms while snuggled up in their cabin on Mammoth Mountain, she finally began to believe in soulmates, again.

And she smiled to herself, maybe some dreams do come true.


	7. 2: Undercover

AN: Hi, I'm back! So, I decided that I'm going to add to this set of drabbles, and keep it in progress. However, these drabbles come from short quick writes in my teen writing group. These are not the best pieces I've written, so please keep that in mind as you read. Thank you!

 **PROMPT: YOU ARE STOPPED ON YOUR WAY INTO THE POST OFFICE AND TWO PEOPLE FLASH THEIR BADGES AT YOU. YOU ARE NOW INVOLVED IN A STING OPERATION, AND THE GO PHRASE IS "My stamps are looking a bit square these days, if you know what I mean?" WRITE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**

 _AN: Looks like I kinda thought that Joelle was not a school teacher a year ago lol_

* * *

 _Joelle's POV_

"My stamps are looking a bit square these days, if you know what I mean?" I wink at "Burt", or as I know him, my boyfriend Callen. Last month, my cover was blown, and my boyfriend and his team discovered that I was actually a FBI agent, all thanks to Arkady. Poor guy was a bit shocked and amazed that his girlfriend of 14 months managed to slip under his radar as an undercover agent.

"Yes ma'am I do. Would you like to buy some new stamps?"

"I guess that'll do, thank you." As Callen rumages underneath the counter, I mutter to him, "Where's Sam?"

"Outside ready to breach. Sam, you're a go. Kensi, Deeks, wait for my word." He stands back up with a bunch of stamps and is about to hand them over to me, when a masked figure in black barges in the post office's door, wielding a shotgun.

"Everybody freeze!" Oh Sam.


	8. 2: Shadow Universe

**PROMPT: You get a text one day from an unknown number. They ask you to meet them in a mysterious place. You reluctantly agree to meet them. You arrive a few minutes late to see this person with their back towards you. When you park, they turn around with a menacing grin on their face, saying "Sorry for the vague text..."**

 _AN: So this was supposed to go with my season 8 speculation, but it's probably never going to make it, so ta-daaa!_

* * *

"... but this is urgent." He grinned and crept towards her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled while locking the car door.

"You know exactly what this is about Kensi Blye."

"No, I don't. Get your filthy hands off of me!" Kensi yelled as he reached inside the car. She slapped his hands away, and began rolling up the window, muffling his words.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so disappointed. You don't remember me? After all, we did have so much fun in those dark alleys. Doesn't this remind you of that?" The tint of the car windows couldn't hide her face turning ashen.

"Kyle."

"A+ hon. But then, that's what you're used to, huh? Especially to get into _Cornell_." He spat.

"Is that what this is about? I 'abandoned' the life of the homeless and got my life back on track?"

"Maybe. But I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Darcy."

"That's it. I'm done with your bullshit." Kensi geared the car, and sped out of the alleyway, heart thudding in her chest. As the car's taillights faded away, Kyle shook his head.

"You may be done with her, but she's not done with you, sweet Kay."


	9. 2: The Surprise

**PROMPT: What would happen if you got a suspicious text from your best friends?**

 _AN: Kensi deserves to have more friends._

* * *

Kensi raced over to the front of her old high school. It had been years since she had last visited the building of horrors. She doubted she would've come back if it weren't for Kat and Mindy. She parked her car in a vacant parking lot and reached behind her back. Good. Her gun was still there if she needed it. Kensi slowly got out of her car, stealthily observing her surroundings. She identified the two other women's cars, but the not the women themselves. She made her way to the front atrium of the school, where she spotted the two huddling behind a tree. A poor job, but Kensi guessed that they were really nervous to not have noticed her yet.

"Kat? Mindy?" She called out, and their faces popped out from opposite ends of the tree, seemingly comedic and rehearsed. Odd.

"Over here, quick!" Kat staged-yelled and Kensi's suspicions were increased. She walked over then grumbled,

"What did you idiots do now?" It felt like Kensi always had to clean up their messes, good and bad. They looked at each other, then yelled "SURPRISE!" as they each brought out a wrapped box from behind their backs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAY-KAY!" Kat giggled, and Mindy whooped. Kensi stared, then a grin broke out on her face.

"Don't ever do that again. I thought you two had done something illegal!"


	10. 2: Initiation

**PROMPT: Write about a character's initiation into a society**

 **TW: TORTURE**

 _AN: So... it seems that to become an official NCIS field agent in NCIS:LA, you must get tortured. Looks like Nell's on her way to join the club..._

* * *

Nell wasn't sure what woke her up: the dripping of a leaky faucet, the thud of some heavy object, or her chair being knocked over. She gasped, not recognizing her surroundings.

"Wakey-wakey, you Ginger Bitch." Suddenly, the wrinkled face of the suspected sleeper agent, Zane, sneered at her, while peering at her disable body. He abruptly flipped the chair upwards.

"So, what have we got here?" He slowly scanned her, from top to bottom. "Who do you work for? NSA? CIA? FBI?"

"M-O-U-S-E." Nell snapped, remembering Deeks's joke from years ago. Zane cursed under his breath, in something that resembled Russian or Eastern European. If it was Russian, Nell could have sworn he said "sassy ginger idiot". That was weak. He then pulled something heavy in front of the chair, and Nell's heart stopped. It was a bucket filled with water, ice-cold water.


	11. 2: AU- The Mission

**PROMPT: It's a holiday for your brother's kids, and you've been roped in to babysit as your brother and sister-in-law go back to work. You know that they are part of the government, but don't know exactly what they do. Though, your niece does** ends **up letting something slip.**

 _AN: Imagine Deeks had a sister (probably half-sister, from say... Roberta's failed second marriage), that's where this takes place._

* * *

She could not believe this. Her brother; her strong, admirable, brave, reckless brother was about to what?

"Daddy said that he was going to a what?"

"Party FunHouse!" Little Morgan stared at her with those familiar blue eyes.

"More like Patty's FunHouse." She muttered, shaking her head. "Thank you sweetie."

"No problem!" The little girl skipped off, probably to pester her older brother, who was outside in the backyard. But her phone was already in her hands, and was dialing her sister-in-law's number as soon as the girl turned around.

"Do you know what your husband is doing for the government?" Her sister-in-law sighed.

"Unfortunately."

"How can you be okay with this?"

"Because... I'm always in the audience for his performances."

"You're what?"

"I'm his only... customer."

"What?"

"You did know he was once 'Magic Marty', right?"

"MY BROTHER STRIPS FOR THE NAVY?"

"More like exotically dances."


End file.
